Mrs & Mrs Campbell III The Prequel
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Prequel to Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell. Three moments in time…All surrounding Emily/Naomi and Katie/Effy. LOOOONG One-Shot LOL


**TITLE****:: Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell III- The Prequel**

**RATING****:: R (I keep it that way because of language)**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Skins of the characters. If I did…well, it would have been a bit funnier and not as dramatic, lol And Naomily would have stared in every episode, LOL. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**SUMMARY****:: Prequel to Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell. Three moments in time…All surrounding Emily/Naomi and Katie/Effy.**

**A/N****::** **I wasn't really going to do this but the idea stuck to me and couldn't NOT write it. I just had to. So I hope you'll like it! **

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy.**

**PAIRING****::**** Emily/Naomi and a good dose ****of Katie/Effy. **

-**Ms&MsCIII**—

**(Emily and Naomi tell Katie and Effy about their engagement. Katie and Effy weren't together...yet...)**

"We're late," the redhead girl stated as she exited the elevator, her blonde girlfriend following behind her.

"Not my fault," the blonde said and shrugged.

Emily shot her girlfriend an arched eyebrow.

"It's my fault you decided to shag my fucking brains out when were supposed to be getting dressed?" Emily asked sarcastically and walked to her sister's flat for their usual Friday night dinner. She, Naomi, Katie and Effy alternated places and got together for dinner and a drink, sometimes they even went out clubbing. At first Panda had joined them but their friend was very busy with the whole process of creating the record label with Thomas and wasn't around much anymore.

"Well, you didn't say no, did ya?" Naomi shot back smugly. "Not that you ever could say no to me, anyway."

"You are so fucking full of yourself, Campbell," Emily replied, grinning playfully.

"It's not my fucking fault if you can't resist me, babe," Naomi said and smirked.

Emily stopped dead on her tracks and Naomi almost crashed into her.

"I can't resist you?" Emily asked and stepped closer to Naomi, making her blonde girlfriend to back off until her back hit the wall. Naomi looked at her, realizing Emily had trapped her against the wall when the smaller body was pressed against hers. The taller girl gulped audibly when she saw the predatory look in the redhead's eyes. Emily smirked.

"Emi..."

"Shut the fuck up," Emily softly ordered, her usually husky tone becoming even huskier, causing Naomi to shiver. "So **I **can't resist **you**?" Emily lowered her voice and looked at her girlfriend with a sexy eyebrow arched. "Baby, not half an hour ago you were **begging **me to fuck you with my tongue. **You** can't resist **me**, Naomi. **You** can't fight the desire of having me, my tongue, my fingers, inside your cunt, baby..."

Naomi gulped, quite audibly actually and took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She couldn't understand her Emily could reduce her to a drooling idiot with just one look, or a word. Christ, Naomi loved Emily's filthy mouth; it turned her on beyond her control. The redhead was incredibly vocal, both in and out of bed; she got off with mere words when she could convince Naomi to speak filthy to her. For somebody who barely spoke without blushing during their teen years and was so shy...Naomi had been right all along: inside of Emily there was a caged black panther waiting to be released and fuck it, if Naomi didn't felt fucking smug because she got to be the only one with the key for the cage. What was even better, the black sensual panther that was her girlfriend awoke Naomi's sleeping animal instincts, the lioness within her, and both felines simply loved to circle each other, waiting, teasing...building up the suspense until they jumped at each other and tried to rip each other to pieces in the best of ways...It was fucking beautiful...

Emily tip-toed and started teasing her girlfriend's lips by barely brushing them with her own and pulling away right when Naomi tried to kiss her fully. The redhead smirked cockily and placed a chaste kiss on Naomi's cheek before stepping away.

"Katie and Effy must be waiting for us, let's go, Nai," Emily said cheerily and walked to the polished wooden door with an extra sway in her hips because she knew Naomi was surely checking out her arse. Naomi groaned but nodded: that was Emily, from 100 to 0 in 3 seconds...

"Fucking tease," Naomi muttered, knowing her girlfriend could hear her and followed the smaller girl. The blonde wrapped her longer arms around the redhead's tiny waist just as Emily knocked on the door and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You are a fucking tease, Emily Fitch, and you'll pay later when we get back home."

Emily quickly spun around in her girlfriend's arms and smiled cheekily.

"Is that a threat or a promise? 'Cause you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Campbell," Emily said seriously and her eyes tinkled mischievously as she placed her hands on Naomi's elbows and dragged them up over the blonde's clothes and then up to the back of her neck to lock her fingers with her girlfriend's blonde locks.

"I knew you'd fucking say that." Naomi grinned and leaned in to kiss Emily's red lips properly.

After a couple of seconds of intense kissing, somebody cleared their throat and Emily and Naomi pulled apart. Effy was leaning against the door frame, her thin arms lazily wrapped around herself and that annoying all knowing smirk firm in place. The blue eyed brunette arched an eyebrow at the two lovers.

"Still not done with the honeymoon, I see," Effy commented and they could clearly hear the teasing undertone in her voice.

Emily and Naomi shared a look. Both girls smiled widely at each other and Naomi looked back at her friend after a few seconds.

"You've got no fucking idea, Eff."

"I'm sure I don't." Effy eyed them with her big mysterious blue eyes and then tilted her head to the side. There was something, they were up to something and she couldn't put her finger on it. "Let's go inside. Dinner's ready and Katie's getting restless," Effy added before walking back inside the flat.

Emily and Naomi reluctantly let go of each other, stealing a quick kiss before following their friend inside, hanging off their coats on the hook by the door and walking past the living room to the kitchen/dining room. The table had been set up already and the smell of food was delicious.

"About fucking time you two got here," Katie shot at them haughtily as Emily and Naomi entered the room. "You two can't seriously stop shagging for five fucking minutes, can you? Know what? Don't answer that, I already know the fucking answer."

"Sorry for being late, Kay," Emily said calmly as she kissed her sister's cheek and received a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Good evening to you too, Katie," Naomi said and fought down the urge to roll her eyes at the elder twin. Effy poured two more glasses of red wine and handed one to each of her friends. "Shit, this wine's good stuff."

Katie smirked cockily.

"I only get the best, babes. The best for the best," Katie said before walking to the table holding a tray with the lasagne she and Effy had prepared. The elder twin sat on the head of the table as usual. "Come on, lezzas, it's gonna get fucking cold!"

Both Emily and Naomi rolled their eyes as they walked and sat in their usual places.

"What the fuck are you doing? Come on, Eff."

Emily and Naomi stopped serving themselves salad to see Effy still in the kitchen, calmly refilling her glass of wine, not having moved from where she was leaning coolly against the countertop.

"No. You specifically told the _'lezzas' _to go. I don't qualify as one, therefore you didn't tell _me_ to go. Now, if you've said lezzas **AND **Effy, then the order to move would have been for me too," Effy replied coolly, obviously joking, trying to wind Katie up with her logic. The elder twin gave her an arched eyebrow.

"Eff, babe, you fuck anything that moves so that makes you half a lezza," Katie said seriously, not noticing how Emily and Naomi were giggling and rolling their eyes at their silly banter. "Just fucking sit down and eat, yeah?"

Naomi glanced at her girlfriend, then at her friend and couldn't help to think that nobody, but Effy, could play that much with Katie and not receive her anger. Not even Emily...

"You should be more specific when you speak, then, Katie," Effy spoke as she made her way to the table and sat by Katie's left hand in her usual chair.

"Fuck off you and your logic. Dont fuck with me, Stonem," Katie threatened but Effy could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Fuck, this is really good. You made it, Kay?" Emily asked and took another piece of lasagne with her fork.

"Effy and I made it together, actually," Katie said and her eyes met Effy's. The elder twin gave her best friend a radiant smile and then focused again on eating her food. Effy kept staring at her for a whole minute, completely aware her three friends knew she was doing it, before looking back at her food.

"Well, it is fucking delicious. Well done," Naomi complimented just to break the silence that followed Katie's statement. The blonde had noticed the stares, the almost domestic commodity Katie and Effy seemed to have, the intimacy between her two friends. Naomi knew Emily had noticed it too but it was an unspoken agreement they wouldn't speak about it, not in private nor to their friends.

They ate mostly in silence, occasionally making a comment about work or something they watched in the telly. Katie had a good laugh teasing Emily for making Naomi watch a marathon of Sugar Rush the day before. Naomi had made a few jokes too, it had been quite fun actually, and nobody said anything when they noticed Katie shutting up instantly after hearing Effy's comment.

"It was a fun show, yeah. The main character was kinda cute," Effy commented nonchalantly before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Fucking mental, I'd say, but it was fun," Emily laughed and finished her wine. "I like the character of her girlfriend...Saint."

"That's 'cause she's a fucking perv like you," Naomi teased and Emily smacked her arm playfully.

"I am not a perv."

"You SO are, babe. Oi! That chick Sugar, didn't she remind ya of somebody?" Naomi asked and smirked into her glass.

"Nai," Emily warned her girlfriend and giggled. "Don't start."

"She's fit though," Effy said coolly and Naomi gave her an arched eyebrow. Effy raised one of her own in challenge and Naomi shrugged.

"If you like the type," Naomi finally said, knowing her best friend had caught the meaning of what she had said.

"Since when you watch those fucking lezza shows?" Katie asked suddenly.

"I don't," Effy answered.

"There was one night, Effy, Panda and I were alone and bored," Emily explained when it became obvious her friend wasn't going to. The younger twin looked at her girlfriend. "I think you were in Wales that weekend."

"Oh yeah, I know what weekend you're talking about," Naomi said and remembered her girlfriend telling her about it.

"There was nothing to watch in the telly. Panda decided to see through Emily's DVDs," Effy finally added something.

"I warned her but she insisted," Emily shrugged.

"Panda's face whilst watching that fucking show...now that's something I wanna see," Naomi commented and laughed.

"You shitting me, right? She kept asking if lesbians really do all that shit," Emily said and laughed along her girlfriend.

"Shit! Now that's fucking hilarious." The blonde snorted and shook her head.

"The most amusing was to watch Emily trying to answer her questions," Effy added. "Trying being the key word."

"I wasn't answering her questions! I was trying to explain that not all lesbians are into the same things," Emily explained and then glared at her friend. "And you weren't helping at all."

"I was amused," Effy said and shrugged.

Naomi burst into laughter and laughed even harder when her girlfriend smacked her arm again. She could just picture it, Emily's face whilst trying to answer Panda's eager questions.

"Bitch," Emily muttered and pouted.

"Awww...I'm sorry, Brainy Pooh," Naomi teased, trying not to smile, and laughed again when her girlfriend narrowed her eyes and hit her arm again. "Ya know, this is becoming a very abusing relationship," the blonde teased but amusement was clearly all over her face.

"And you fucking love it, bitch," Emily joked and smirked.

Katie gulped down the wine left in her glass, grabbed the now empty bottle and walked to the kitchen to get another one, completely aware of a pain of piercing blue eyes were following her every move.

After dinner, Katie and Effy did the dishes whilst Emily and Naomi walked to the living room and out to the small balcony after getting their coats on. It was fucking freezing outside so Emily stepped in front of Naomi and the blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's body.

"You wanna tell them tonight, Naoms?" Emily asked, as if they had been talking all along when instead they had been in silence whilst smoking.

"You really have to ask? 'Course I wanna tell them, babe."

"I just thought that maybe you'd want to wait a little, that's all," Emily said and shrugged.

Naomi sighed and placed a loving kiss on top of Emily's head, her arms tightening the hold on her girlfriend's waist.

"Em, babe, I'm not freaking out, I'm not scared of this, okay? I came up with this." The blonde lowered her head so she could whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "I promised you years ago no more holding back, remember? So 'course I fucking wanna share our news."

Emily tilted her head back and her eyes met Naomi's.

"I wasn't doubting you, baby. It's just this is a big deal and thought that maybe-"

"Maybe nothing, Em. If you wanna wait, then we'll wait. But if you don't, then let's tell them, right now," Naomi said and flicked away her fag.

"I wanna tell them," Emily said firmly, flicking her fag away as well and reached inside her jeans pocket. The redhead pulled out a ring and slid it home in the third finger of her left hand. Her face lit up with a beaming smile and nodded. "I want them to know."

Naomi reached nodded, reached inside her pocket as well and pulled out her ring, sliding it home in her left hand just like her girlfriend did. The blonde smirked and both girls went back to their former positions, Naomi standing behind Emily with her arms wrapped around her smaller body. The redhead placed her arms over Naomi's and smiled contently.

"Now we can be Mrs. and Mrs. Campbell for real," Emily suddenly said and giggled.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's words.

"You want that?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I do. It's like... I really want to." Emily shrugged.

"Okay. If you're sure. Wouldn't want you regretting it later."

"Fuck, no. Best fucking decision of my life, Nai."

"Okay," the blonde said and bit her lip to hold back the goofy smile that was threatening to take over her face.

Neither girl said anything or moved when they heard footsteps coming in their direction. A few seconds later, Katie and Effy joined them (wrapped in their own thick coats), pulling out fags from Effy's pack.

"Finished with the dishes?" Naomi asked and let go of her girlfriend and them both leaned back against the stone railing. The blonde pulled out her fags again, handed her girlfriend one and grabbed another for herself.

"Yeah, we did," Effy replied.

"Fucking fun it was," Katie commented sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The elder twin frowned though when something caught her eye. "What the fuck is that?" Katie blurted out, her eyes suddenly wide as saucers.

"What's what?" Emily asked innocently as she took a drag from her fag. Katie grabbed her sister's hand, leaving the fag dangling between the redhead's lips, and stared in shock at the flat white gold band, with a tiny flat ruby in the centre, in her sister's ring finger.

"No fucking way!" Katie exclaimed in awe.

Emily flicked away her fag with her right hand and smirked smugly at her sister.

"Yes fucking way, Kay."

Katie looked open mouthed from her sister to Naomi.

"You fucking proposed?" Katie croaked out to Naomi and the blonde gave her a nonchalant grin.

"Yeah, I did," Naomi answered before taking a drag from her fag, giving Katie and Effy a clear view of her own wedding band around her ring finger. It was the exact same as Emily's except it had a tiny flat sapphire stone in the centre instead of a ruby.

Katie looked back at her sister, still shocked. Seeing she was still frozen, Effy stepped closer and placed her hand on the small of Katie's back.

"They're getting married, not moving to the moon, babe. Was about time too," Effy told her best friend, besides Naomi of course, and looked at them with a tiny, but honest, smile. "Congratulations," added honestly.

"Thanks, Eff."

"Thank you, Effy."

"Jesus Fucking Christ! You're getting married!" Katie suddenly squealed hysterically. "You're getting fucking married!"

Emily giggled and nodded.

Katie threw her fag away and dragged her sister back inside for some sister-time alone. Naomi and Effy laughed. Their eyes met for a second.

"Twins," Naomi said and rolled her eyes, getting an amused chuckle from her blue eyed friend.

"So finally making it legal. About fucking time," Effy said.

"About fucking time," Naomi agreed and shrugged.

"Well done, babes."

"Thanks, I guess."

Effy eyed her for a few seconds in silence, quietly smoking her fag away whilst studying her friend.

"What?" Naomi finally asked.

"You're not freaking out," Effy stated calmly. "You're completely calm about this."

"Yeah, I am. I proposed, didn't I? I'm ready."

"Good. Guess things will get more interesting now. Katie will go fucking mental if you let her plan it."

"Yeah well, not gonna happen. Not right now, at least. Emily wants to spend our holidays in Los Angeles so we're saving for that. But we already have a date and all."

"Didn't peg you for the type to want a big white wedding, Campbell."

"Fuck off, no fucking way. Emily doesn't like it either. I know she wants...something. Ya know something small and simple. She likes simple things."

"And anything for your love," Effy stated simply and Naomi nodded.

"Anything for her."

In the living room, Katie had dragged her sister to the couch and was still admiring the ring.

"Who would've thought your girlfriend was the getting married type. And she's got good taste for jewellery," Katie said, still surprised and impressed, once she had calmed down and congratulated her sister. "Well, she **had** to be good at something."

"Katie," Emily scolded at her sister but gave up because she knew it was just Katie's way of not showing she was too impressed, although she was. "And she's not the marrying type, Naomi doesn't believe in the whole marriage shit. Neither do I, for that matter. A piece of paper can't make you love somebody for the rest of your life. But we both agreed the legal aspects...are useful and important," the redhead explained with a smile.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You sound more and more like her every day. You fucking know that, right?" Katie laughed. "It's so fucking typical of Campbell turn stuff into political or philosophical shit."

"It's more philosophical than-" Katie gave her a look that clearly said _'I don't care.' _"Doesn't matter. But yeah, we're just making it legal."

"So no fucking chance of me ever planning my baby sister's wedding, right?" Katie asked and sounded almost sheepish.

"Sorry, Kay." Emily looked at her sister apologetically and grabbed her hand. "We were thinking about a party after, you know, the whole group. But we don't have the money or the time now."

"It's okay. Never thought your Bitch was the type to want a big white wedding, anyway. It's just you always wanted one, Emsy," Katie said, remembering when they were kids and they used to talk about that kind of stuff.

"I used to when I was a little kid, Kay. I guess it'd be sort of cool to have one, something small, quiet and simple. I mean...the whole traditional crap ain't for us, that's for sure. Can you imagine us dressed in white? It's not like we're virgins," Emily joked and giggled.

"And Campbell would never agree, would she?"

"She would, for me. But even the idea of a wedding right now isn't just possible, Kay. It'd be too expensive and our savings are for our holidays."

"So how'd she propose? Don't fucking tell me she just said _'let's get hitched'_ 'cause I'll fucking kill her," Katie said.

"I know Naomi doesn't like the romantic type but she can be very romantic when she wants to," Emily told her sister and sighed contently as she remembered what her girlfriend had prepared.

Katie gave her an impatient look when she didn't continue.

"I'm not going to tell you so you can piss her off later, Katie," Emily said, knowing full well how her sister loved to piss Naomi off...and Naomi loved to piss Katie off in return...

"Come on, Ems. I really wanna know, yeah? I won't piss her off later, I promise," Katie said honestly. Emily looked at her doubtfully for a few seconds before nodding.

"I came home from work and she had set up the kitchen to have a romantic dinner, you know, with candles and stuff. It was beautiful. And then she took me to our bedroom, we...well, you know." The redhead blushed a light shade of pink. "Then she proposed...she was so cute 'cause she started rambling about how much she loved me and why I **should** marry her and..." Emily giggled and looked away, embarrassed. "So I said yes and then...you know."

Katie rolled her eyes at the ending.

"Shagged like fucking rabbits, yeah, I know. Besides work, that's all you ever do," Katie mocked and laughed of her own joke. Emily laughed and shook her head at her sister.

"Every couple has their own language, Kay. Nai and I...are physical. It's just the way we are," Emily explained wisely.

"You two are fucking horny all the fucking time, I don't care how you call it, sis," Katie snorted.

The younger twin laughed again but then grew serious as she looked at her sister.

"You will by my side, right Katie? When Naomi and I get married, you will be there, won't you?" Emily asked her sister seriously.

"'Course I'll be there, Emily. You're my baby sister." Katie looked at Emily regretfully for a second. "I failed you enough before, I won't fail you again, Emsy," the elder twin said and her lisp was more noticeable when she was speaking seriously and wasn't being loud and annoying.

"Thank you, Kay. I love you, big sis."

"I love you too, bitch," Katie said with a smirk and Emily rolled her eyes. Her sister always had to ruin the moments. "Okay, go and tell Effy I'm in the kitchen. We're having margaritas, babes."

"Katie, we can't drink. We're driving later."

"No fucking way, Ems." Katie stood up and looked at her sister with an arched eyebrow. "My baby sister's fucking getting married so we're gonna fucking celebrate and that's that. You and the Cunt can sleep in the spare room. I'm making margaritas!" The brunette twin said before walking away towards the kitchen, the sound of her four inches _'fuck me'_ heels fading away behind the dining room's door.

Emily stood up and walked back out to the balcony, wincing as the cold air hit her square in the face. Naomi and Effy were still smoking in silence, holding thousands conversations with their similar blue eyes as they usually did.

Naomi instantly looked away from her friend to look and smile at her girlfriend.

"Sister-time is over?"

"It's over for now. Katie demanded a celebration so she's making margaritas," Emily said and chuckled, looking from her girlfriend to Effy.

"That's my cute to go and help, ladies." Effy flicked her fag away and left the two lovers alone.

"Bummer, I'm driving." Naomi pouted.

"Katie said we can sleep in the spare bedroom," Emily replied and shrugged. Her blonde girlfriend frowned slightly.

"And where's Effy gonna sleep?" Naomi asked. Emily gave her an arched eyebrow and the taller girl nodded. "Yeah, it was a stupid question, I know."

"I doubt Effy uses the spare room anymore," Emily commented.

"Ya think?"

"Katie likes to cuddle," Emily shrugged and stole the fag from between her girlfriend's lips and brought it to her own mouth, taking a drag.

"Don't you ever wonder if-" Naomi started asking and Emily cut her off.

"We all do, baby."

"But there's no fucking way that..."

"Nothing would surprise me anymore, Naoms." The redhead shrugged. "Come on, let's go inside," Emily said, flicking her fag away.

Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and pulled the redhead closer until their bodies were flushed together. The taller girl took hold of the smaller girl's other hand and wrapped the strong thin arms around her own waist, smirking smugly as she let her hands caress Emily's arms over the clothes up until her arms were around the redhead's neck.

Emily raised an eyebrow in challenge, as if asking her girlfriend what she was going to do next.

"Katiekins and Effy aren't gonna sleep at all tonight, love," Naomi said, only half-joking. For somebody who was almost frigid about sex when they first met, Naomi was insatiable. The blonde simply couldn't get enough of her and Emily loved it. She loved it that she could bring out that side of her blonde lover. Only Emily Fucking Fitch got to see Naomi Campbell's wild side and that made her feel fucking smug and cocky.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you shag me in my sister's spare bedroom, Campbell?" Emily challenged but she already knew the answer...

Naomi leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching and smirked.

"'Cause I can't fucking resist you just like you can't fucking resist me, babe," the blonde said, making the girl in her arms shiver.

One of Emily's hands moved north sneakily and Naomi didn't notice it, she was too busy staring right into Emily's brown eyes, until she felt the soft but strong hold Emily had on her neck.

"Know what? You are so fucking right about that, baby," Emily murmured before their lips met.

Naomi yelped in surprise when Emily backed away, pulling her along, turned them around and pressed the blonde's taller body against the wall, their lips never breaking the contact (the small redhead was just that good, Naomi knew it already). Recovering quickly, Naomi parted Emily's lips with her own and their tongues clashed together halfway, beginning a fierce battle for dominance...

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Can't you lezzas fucking keep it in your pants for a few hours?"

Both girls stopped kissing but Emily used her hold on her girlfriend's body to keep their bodies together against the wall and looked at an angry Katie, who was glaring at them from the doorway.

"What can I say, Katiekins? Your sister's a fucking beast. Fucking insatiable," Naomi said and smirked at her would be sister-in-law. It was so easy to piss Katie off...and so fucking amusing.

"Fuck off, Cunt! Don't fucking wanna hear about my sister like that, bitch!" Katie barked.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it Katiekins?" Naomi shot what was her now usual response.

"Fuck you, Campbell," Katie shot back and rolled her eyes.

"Nah thanks. Rather have Emily do it. You see, your baby sister's the best oral in fucking UK," Naomi said nonchalantly and nodded down at her girlfriend.

"Naomi!" Emily squealed in surprise, her eyes wide as saucers, and hid her face in Naomi's chest.

"What?" The blonde asked innocently. "It's fucking true, ain't it?"

Katie glared at them again, especially because she could see Emily's small frame shaking slightly. She was fucking laughing!

"Fucking lezzas! I need alcohol, pronto!" Katie barked again and slammed the door shut as she disappeared inside the flat.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Took them a full whole minute to stop laughing and when they did Emily placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips and entwined their fingers together.

"Let's celebrate with Katie and Effy, baby," Emily said as she pulled her girlfriend to the door. "We'll celebrate on our own later," the redhead added with a wink.

-**Ms&MsCIII**—

**(A few days after Emily's and Naomi's wedding...)**

The weather was shit and she was completely freaking out...

It had been a fucking mistake! The twin kept pacing around the living room, only stopping to take a shot from the vodka bottle she had placed on the coffee table, constantly biting her nails and running her fingers through her hair whilst she waited for her sister. It had been a fucking mistake! And now everything could be fucking ruined!

"Fucking Christ!" The twin suddenly yelled to her empty home and kept pacing around.

There was a soft knock on the door and the twin hurried to open the door to her sister.

"About fucking time you got here!" The twin barked at her sister.

"Nice to see you too, Katie," Emily said before kissing her sister's cheek and walked to the living room.

Katie sighed and followed her sister to her living room, sitting down next to Emily on the couch and serving another shot. Emily gave her an arched eyebrow when Katie downed the shot and sighed as she felt the burning comfort of the strong drink.

"I need it, don't fuckin' look at me like that," Katie barked weakly and Emily noticed the light but definitely there desperate undertone in her twin's voice.

"Katie, what's wrong? I haven't seen you since the wedding on Friday and you didn't sound good at all when you called me," Emily said, truly concerned for her sister and took a good look at her: Katie's face was completely clean of make-up, her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying; the elder twin was wearing dark purple silk pyjama pants and long sleeve top. Emily didn't even know Katie owned one of those anymore since they had moved out of their parent's house. "Actually, Kay, you look like shit. What happened? You haven't gone to work?"

"Called mum on Monday and told her I was sick," Katie admitted and downed another shot.

"You haven't gone out of the flat in three days? Katie, what's wrong? What happened?" Emily, now truly concerned for her sister's well being.

"How was your honeymoon weekend? Didn't make it out of the fucking bedroom, did ya?" Katie asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

"Actually, we did, it was beautiful. Now don't change the subject, Kay. What happened to you?"

Katie poured another shot but Emily placed her hand over hers, stopping her.

"Please, Ems. I need it."

"No. You don't. What you need is to fucking tell me what happened...and snuggles. Come on." Emily took off her shoes, tucked her feet beneath her bum and opened her arms. "Dont make me say it twice."

Katie let go of the shot glass, took off her pink slippers and scooted closer to her sister, allowing Emily to wrap her arms around her. The older twin relaxed after a moment and rested her head on the younger twin's shoulder. Katie sighed; it felt so good to feel the comfort of her sister's embrace...only Emily would understand...

"I made a mistake, Ems. I fucked up, big time," Katie finally spoke and the redhead twin tightened her hold on her sister.

"What happened, Katie?"

"Since you and Naomi had gone to your weekend away the others and I decided to go out to some club, except for Thomas and Panda. We were all having fun, even dancing in group and drinking and taking a couple of pills...it was fun!"

"Sounds fun," Emily agreed, not sure of what to say. "And what happened, then?"

"I shagged...somebody..." Katie admitted hesitantly. "I shouldn't have, it was a fucking mistake. A mistake! I was completely off of my tits and..."

"Oh Katie...Was it Cook? 'Cause if you fucked him you should go to the doctor. I love Cook but you know he isn't exactly picky. He shags anything with tits and you-"

"I didn't shag Cook, Ems," Katie cut her sister off and felt the panic start to rise within her...maybe it'd be better if she just said it out loud but she couldn't. She couldn't say it.

"Okay, if you didn't shag Cook, then...Shit you shagged JJ? You must've been off of your fucking tits if you shagged-"

"Jesus Fucking Christ, I'm not you, Emily. I don't do charity, 'kay?" Katie snapped at her sister but then felt terrible because she understood why Emily had done it and she didn't want to throw that in her sister's, especially when Emily was just trying to help. "I'm sorry, Ems. I didn't mean to throw that in your face."

"It's okay, Katie," Emily chuckled. "It was charity. I know it, he knows it. Besides it happened a long time ago."

Katie simply nodded against her sister's shoulder and silently waited for realization to sink in.

"Okay. I'm running out of lads here, Kay. If you didn't shag JJ then you..." Emily trailed off as an idea formed in the back of her head. Her eyes widened. "You...shagged..."

Katie pulled away from her sister and crossed her legs Indian style. The elder twin's eyes wouldn't meet her sister's. Emily slowly looked at her, her mouth opening and closing several times and making her look like a goldfish.

"No fucking way," Emily breathed out when she finally found her voice again. "Katie...you shagged Effy?"

Katie kept looking down at the floor in silence.

"Katherine Fitch," Emily called out and Katie flinched: her sister **NEVER** used her full name. "Did you shag Effy?"

Katie slowly nodded, biting her lip. She still couldn't look at her sister.

"You two spent the night together and not in a platonic way?" Emily asked, clearly still shocked. Katie nodded slowly again, as if the mere memory caused her pain, and muttered something under her breath Emily couldn't catch. "What, Katie? Tell me."

"The weekend," Katie finally repeated, louder this time.

"The weekend? The...weekend? You mean as if...the whole weekend?" Emily blinked, now more confused than surprised.

"Cook was almost passed out so JJ took him home. Effy and I kept dancing, we were drunk and high and everything was fucking perfect! The lads were fucking drooling for us. But that's the game, our game!"

Emily nodded, knowing her sister and Effy always danced together because they loved to make boys drool...and a few gals too although Emily never knew if Katie actually acknowledged all the female attention they attracted. The redhead knew Effy did though...everybody knew the blue eyed brunette did...

"And suddenly I start feeling...The drugs usually don't make you feel like that," Katie muttered, still not looking at her sister and for the first time since they were kids, Emily saw Katie blushing.

"And then what happened?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure? The next thing I remember is us..." Katie took a deep breath. "Us...you know...making-out...on her bed and then...us spending the whole weekend drinking, smoking weed and...You know."

"I get it. What happened on Monday?"

"I woke up fucking naked in her bed. Looked around and Effy was smoking by the window and didn't even notice I was awake. I felt like shit, starving and..." Katie closed her eyes and shook her head. Emily reached out and took her sister's hand, offering her silent support.

"She wasn't a total cunt, was she? 'Cause if she was I swear I'm gonna kick the living shit out of her," Emily threatened.

"We're best friend, there's no need to. When she finally noticed I was awake she was..." Katie took a deep breath and finally looked at her sister with watering eyes. "She looked scared of me, and I understood why. I...Whilst we were, you know, shagging...I think she wasn't even aware she said it. She told me she had wanted me for a long time, didn't know how but she did... She fucking knew I was going to freak out and she was scared of me. Fucking Christ, I am scared too! She's my fucking best friend! I don't...I don't wanna lose her because of this."

"So you're not really freaking out 'cause she's a girl but 'cause she's Effy, right?" Emily asked, hoping she understood correctly what her sister was trying to say.

"She's Effy Fucking Stonem, for fuck's sake! And she's my fucking best friend!" Katie yelled and stood up again. The elder twin start pacing again and Emily just let her, if it made her feel better, then she could pace all she wanted. "I shagged my fucking best friend! And fucking enjoyed it! Now everything's fucking screwed up! I don't wanna lose my best friend, Ems."

Emily frowned slightly, trying hard to think something to help her sister...but she was coming up empty...

"What happened, Kay? After she saw you were awake."

"I got dressed in silence...So fucking hate silence. She never fucking looked away," Katie replied, clearly remembering the beautiful yet scary as fuck sight of Effy covered just by a light sheet, quietly smoking by the window and looking cool as fuck. For one second, Katie had thought about just how fuckable she looked but had quickly erased the thought from her head. "She kept looking at me...her eyes...Her fucking eyes..." The elder twin sighed and seemed to get lost in thought. A minute later Emily was about to open her mouth and speak again when Katie continued, but she wasn't talking to her. "Sometimes I fucking hate them when she gives me that _'all knowing'_ look...Pisses me off so fuckin' much!" Katie shook her head to herself. "And sometimes they're like...a sea of blue and I fell like drowning in them...just let them take me, submerge me and get fuckin' lost in them..." The elder twin finally looked at Emily again, as if remembering she was there. "She didn't say a word," Katie finished with an almost disappointed tone.

Emily thought very well what she was going to say. On one hand, it seemed Katie was freaking out because she and Effy shagged, not so much about the fact that it was a girl. On the other hand, she sounded disappointed that Effy hadn't said anything and...The younger twin had to wonder if there wasn't actually something going on between them that they hadn't acknowledged yet...but of course she wasn't going to tell Katie that. Her sister would bite her head off if she did.

"You seem to be handling well the fact you shagged a girl," Emily commented, more to test her sister than anything.

"She's not a fucking girl, she's Effy," was Katie's response.

Emily raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

"I know you said you did but...it's okay if you enjoyed it, you know, it doesn't have to mean anything," Emily said and for a moment remembered what she had told Naomi that night by their lake, _'I'm all about experiments, me.'_ At the time it had been such a lie...The redhead shook her head, erasing all thoughts of her wife for a moment. She needed to focus on her sister.

"She got me off, 'course I fucking enjoyed it, Ems!" Katie said. It was fucking obvious. "It's not something I regret."

"But she's your friend and things could be awkward from now on," Emily stated.

"I don't want things to go shit 'cause of this, Ems. She's my best friend. What do I do?"

"Don't bite my head off, sis, but you need to talk to her. Hasn't she tried to contact you at all?"

Katie simply grabbed her phone from the coffee table and handed it to her sister. Emily checked it and saw there were atleast 40 missed calls, all from Effy and the text messages mailbox was full. All the text messages said the same thing, _'Can we talk?'_

"Jesus, Katie. Why haven't you answered her?"

"I can't face her! Okay? That what you wanted to hear? Every time I close my fucking eyes I see her shagging my fucking brains out. I can't..." Katie sighed as she fought back the memories that were threatening to come out from the back of her brain. _'Fuck me, can't get horny again!'_

"She was the only one doing all the shagging?" Emily couldn't help to ask and shrugged when Katie glared at her.

"I shagged her fucking brains out too. 'Kay? Fucking Christ, I knew you'd ask something like that, you fucking lezza perv," Katie exclaimed but couldn't help to smirk smugly for a second before shaking her head to erase the memory of Effy writhing under her, screaming her name over and over again as she came.

"That's my sister," Emily joked, trying to lift up the mood a bit.

"Fuck off, lezza." Katie rolled her eyes at her sister but couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "It's not like now I'm fucking gay or anything."

"I know that. Just 'cause you muffed the munch doesn't mean you're gay," Emily commented with a tiny smirk and a shrug.

Katie's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Emily gave her and arched eyebrow that clearly said _'you just told me'_. "Oh fuck you!"

"I'm glad to see shagging another girl hasn't changed you at all, Kay," Emily commented sarcastically. "Look, you just need to calm down and fucking talk to her. You two are best friends, you will be okay. I mean, it's a one-time thing, I'm sure in a few months you'll be laughing and joking about this."

"Yeah...A one-time thing, it is," Katie said, not quite looking at her sister. Emily gave her an arched eyebrow at hearing her sister's almost disappointed tone.

"That's what this was, right? A one-time thing?"

"'Course, Ems. I'm not fucking gay. You're the lezza here, not me," Katie said and snorted but Emily frowned and stood up.

The redhead stood in front of her sister and cupped Katie's cheeks with her hands, making her twin to look at her. Katie tried to back away but Emily didn't let her.

"Shagging one girl, doesn't make you gay, Katie. Enjoying it, even wanting to do it again, it doesn't make you gay or bi or anything. It might sound fucking cliché but big sis...it's about the person, not the gender. Even if it's just shagging, it's the person that makes you feel good, not the fact that they have a cock or a pussy," Emily explained, looking right into brown eyes that were so similar to her own.

"Ems..." Emily let go of her sister and shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Just think about it, Kay. Look, right now what you have to do is talk to her. I don't wanna go all Gina Campbell on you but in friendships and relationships, the key is communication. Just talk to her, big sis."

"Okay, alright. I will," Katie nodded.

Emily put her shoes back on and gave her sister one of the famous Fitch-hugs, which Katie reciprocated.

"Thanks for coming, Ems," Katie said after pulling apart.

"Dont thank me, Kay. I always come if you need me, big sis," Emily said, frowning slightly.

"I know but now that you and the Cun- I mean Naomi, are married and all that...you've got other priorities," Katie said calmly. Years before, she would have probably be upset by it, but Emily had kept the silent promise from the Love Ball and had never really left her. Her twin was always around when she needed her...

"Katie, Naomi and our relationship might be my number one priority right now. But you're still my twin sister. And Naomi understands that," Emily said and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "What she won't understand is me being late for dinner and I really wanna shag tonight," the redhead joke and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Ems, you perv! I don't wanna hear about you and your lezza bitch shagging," Katie snapped although she knew her sister had done it on purpose.

"Don't complain, now you're a muff muncher too, Kay," Emily teased and fled the room before Katie could insult her. The brunette twin simply narrowed her eyes.

"Little bitch!" Katie snapped to the now empty flat. "She got me with that one though," the brunette chuckled and then bit her lip, debating whether to make the call or not. _'If I call her... Ems' right. A shag is a shag...'_ "Fuck it!" Katie grabbed her phone and dialled the all too familiar number. The twin didn't have to wait long for her friend to pick up.

"_Katie..."_ Effy's voice sounded strangely relieved and a bit surprised of hearing from her.

"My place in one hour. If you get one minute late, don't even bother coming up," Katie said quickly, with her best Fitch Bitch tone and hung up. "We're just gonna talk... Fuck it, we'll talk later," the twin told her empty flat.

Katie hurried to clean the living room, took a quick shower and went to her closet. The brunette twin debated for a second about what to wear and decided to go for the kill by wearing her favourite pair of dark purple French knickers, a dark purple camisole that left nothing to the imagination and that barely covered her breasts, and her dark purple four inches _'fuck me'_ heels.

"What am I doing?" Katie muttered to herself as she stopped applying make-up. The elder twin shook her head. "I'm either fucking desperate for a shag or fucking mental...or fucking horny..." Katie finished applying her favourite strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

'_What if she doesn't want to?'_ Katie thought for a second as she walked back to her bedroom and checked her reflection in the big mirror she had in the corner of her bedroom. _'I'm Katie Fucking Fitch! I'll become a fucking nun the day somebody rejects me!'_

The doorbell rang and Katie looked at the clock on her night table. _'Right on time, for once,'_ Katie thought and walked out of her bedroom. The twin looked through the peephole: Effy was standing there holding a bottle of wine and looked cool as fuck. The brunette twin opened the door slowly and subtly leaned against the door.

"Katie," Effy said in a flat tone and gave her friend an arched eyebrow.

It was obvious to Effy that her friend wanted her to look...so she dragged her eyes all over the twin's totally fit body, the body she had gotten to know so well the past weekend...Effy gave her friend a steely gaze, clearly asking what the fuck she was doing because for the first time in her life, Effy Stonem had no idea what was going through her best friend's mind...

Katie had always had a strange effect on her, Effy already knew that. And it was for that exact same reason Effy wanted to talk to her, she didn't want to ruin their friendship, it was too important, just because she couldn't keep it in her pants. Although sex with Katie Fucking Fitch, no wonder the title fit so much, she was a wild cat in the sack, had been the best experience of her life...Effy wasn't going to fuck her over and break her just like she had broke Freddie, or Cook or so many others...Katie had became her Guardian Angel and she wasn't going to fuck it up...any more than she already had.

"Effy," Katie said, her voice dripping with lust and crossed her arms, pushing her tits up even more, if that was even possible. The shorter brunette raised an eyebrow at her friend, asking her what she was waiting for. "Coming in or not, babe?"

"I thought you finally wanted to talk. Thought we could eat something and have a glass of wine," Effy said calmly and lifted the bottle a little, leaving her intentions clear.

Katie reached out and placed her hand on Effy's shoulder. The brunette twin's hand trailed down, the tips of her fingers sensually caressing Effy's arm down to the blue eyed girl's wrist...Katie took the bottle from her friend and pulled her hand back.

"We can do that...later," Katie finally said. "Come in. You don't wanna make me fucking wait, babe."

Effy had only felt like she was about to walk into the lion's den a couple of times and she had always done the same: run away. But this was Katie Fucking Fitch, you just didn't run away from her or she'd kick the living shit out of you. And Effy knew Katie would not let her run away...

"I didn't come for this, Katie," Effy said, keeping calm, not moving from her spot. As much as she wanted to just shove Katie against the wall and shag her fucking brains out, she couldn't. It was a friendship she didn't want to ruin.

Katie gave Effy a filthy smirk and her eyes roamed all over the taller girl's sensual body. From the black leather high heel boots, to the black tights that seemed painted on the skin of those never ending legs, to the flimsy Sid and Nancy white long t-shirt and the smoky make-up that made Effy's sea blue eyes shine like fucking precious stones. _'And I'm just noticing it. Fuck. Me,'_ Katie thought and felt extremely smug because Effy was looking at her with a strangely confused look and she could see her friend was actually trying to not look at her.

"Guess you won't come in, then." Katie shrugged nonchalantly. "Too bad 'cause I thought you might want a repeat performance, but I guess you don't. Do me a favour and close the door, yeah, babe? I'm gonna get ready to go out."

"You're going out?" Effy asked and for a second wanted to slap herself for taking the bait. Fucking hell! What was wrong with her? _'Her tits just look fucking amazing, that's what,'_ Rational Effy said in the back of her mind. Katie gave her a _'DUH'_ look.

"We can't let all this hotness to go to waste, can we?" Katie shot before walking away, the sound of her four inches _'fuck me'_ heels hitting Effy's walls like bullets...

But still Effy remained in the doorway. She could remember telling Katie how much she wanted her during their drug/booze filled shagging fest the past weekend. She could clearly remember the raw lust in the elder twin's eyes when she had said it...But she couldn't do it, not again, not without ruining the best thing that had ever happened to her...

Effy Stonem had always considered herself as somebody who liked simple logic...And in that moment, there was a tiny simple logic she couldn't ignore: Katie was sober and still was trying to seduce her...

'_You will never think before acting, Katiekins,'_ Effy thought as she stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. _'And I am a fucking idiot...'_

-**three hours later...**—

"That was fucking good, babe," Katie breathed out and fell onto her pillows, her naked body glistening with sweat. "Can see why lads fucking trip over their feet to get into your pants, babe," Katie joked and an equally naked Effy chuckled beside her.

"Can see why your tits are so fucking legendary," Effy joked back. "And I only save the good moves for the extra-fit gals, Kay."

"And how many extra-fit gals have you nailed, babe?" The twin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Effy took her time to answer. The taller brunette reached out to the night table, grabbed an ashtray and her fags. Lighting up a fag, she held it up for her friend. Katie scooted up and sat against the headboard before grabbing the fag and taking a drag. Effy imitated her position and lighted up another fag.

"Have to do fucking maths in your head, Eff?" Katie joked but she knew Effy would catch the serious undertone.

"Considering I never shagged your sister, I'll have to say only one," Effy replied and shrugged.

"Oi! You'd fucking shag my sister?"

"No. But I ain't blind. Just because I'm not attracted to her doesn't mean I can't see she's fucking fit. It's called appreciation of beauty, Katiekins."

"So you wouldn't shag her like...ever."

Effy turn to look at her with her piercing blue eyes.

"I think both her and Naomi are fucking fit but I don't want to fuck either of them." Effy went back to stare into space before talking again. "The mere idea is fucking hilarious. Naomi's my fucking best friend for Christ's sake."

"I'm your fucking best friend too and five minutes ago you were tryin' to shag my fucking brains out," Katie pointed out.

"You're Katie. It's different," Effy replied and for a moment thought about how odd it was that only Katie and Naomi could get her to talk that much.

"Why am I fucking different?" Katie asked.

"Your tits are fucking amazing. What do you want me to say, Katie? You of all people should know I'm not really fucking all seeing and all knowing. You just are," Effy snapped but her tone was still calm.

'_And I actually don't mind playing by your rules, for a change,'_ Effy thought, staring at the wall.

Katie seemed lost in thoughts for a moment and then looked at Effy again.

"But my tits still are fucking amazing, right?" Katie asked and Effy actually laughed. The blue eyed brunette gave her friend an arched eyebrow and the filthiest smirk she could muster.

"The most fucking perfect pair of tits I've ever seen, Miss Fitch," Effy replied and let her eyes show the honesty of the statement. She knew Katie would never believe her if she didn't.

Katie smirked smugly and seemed to sit up right, pushing her tits out proudly and Effy mentally rolled her eyes.

"You should teach lads how to boost a girl's ego, babe," Katie commented.

"I don't think your ego needs to get any bigger, Katiekins," Effy joked and her eyes sparkled dangerously when Katie smacked her arm playfully.

"It's true though," Katie finally admitted and both friends start laughing at what was their usual playful banter.

Katie stopped laughing and sighed. Effy could see it coming; she didn't even need to look at her.

"You're my best friend, Eff. I don't want things to go shit 'cause we're two horny bitches," Katie said, seriously.

"Just because we got each other off we don't have to stop being friends, Kay. You..." Effy looked at her friend. "You're important to me."

"You too, babe. So things won't go shit from now on just 'cause we shagged?" Katie asked again, needing the reassurance.

"I don't regret it, I know you don't either. We're cool, babe," Effy replied firmly.

"Good, I'm glad. I didn't wanna fuck things up between us."

Effy chuckled.

"You do know there's something called _'friends with benefits'_ right?" Effy chuckled again. "We're cool, babe."

"So what do we do now?" Katie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What you say if we order some good, open the wine I brought and then shag some more?" Effy proposed with a shrug, nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Sounds like a fucking great idea, babe," Katie agreed.

'_I'm such a fucking idiot,'_ Effy thought...

-**Ms&MsCIII**—

**(Final smack down of Jenna Fitch. Jenna has the surprise of her life. Katie and Effy are already together.)**

The doorbell rang and the group of friends stopped talking for a second.

"I'll go, that must be dad," Katie said and stood up from her place on the couch. The brunette twin walked out of her living room and opened the door with a smile. "Dad."

"Good evening, love," Rob told his daughter with a forced smile and Katie's disappeared when she saw her mother standing beside her dad.

"Mum, I didn't expect you."

"There is a family dinner and you didn't expect me, Katie?"

"No, 'course not. I just didn't even know if dad was going to come," Katie lied and put on her sweetest smile. "But come in, get comfortable in the living room."

Jenna walked right past Katie as if she owned the place and Katie glared at her dad as she closed the front door.

"What the fuck, dad? Why did you bring her?" Katie hissed in a low voice to her dad and Rob held up his hands in signal of surrender.

"I didn't, love. She invited herself, I couldn't stop her."

"Shit. I'll go warn Emily and Naomi. You better keep her in line, dad," Katie hissed with pure venom in her voice before storming back to the living room.

Ignoring her mother, who had sat on the couch, Katie walked through the living room, slid behind the closed door of the balcony and sighed. Gina, Emily, Naomi and Effy, all with fags between their lips except for the eldest Campbell, looked at her.

"We're screwed," Katie said and looked from her sister to her sister-in-law, to her surrogate mother and to her girlfriend.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Gina, I'm really sorry, but dad's here. Could you..."

"Sure, love. No problem," Gina said kindly and left, closing the door behind herself.

"We are fucking screwed," Katie repeated.

"Katie, what the fuck are you talking about?" Naomi asked.

"Mum's here," Katie replied, looking directly at her sister, who's expression went from confused to angry in one second.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Emily spat and Katie took a deep breath.

"The bitch invited herself and dad couldn't stop her. Christ, he's suck a fucking pushover!" Katie yelled angrily.

"So fucking typical of her," Emily said and relaxed only when Naomi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Alright. Katie, take her to the kitchen and keep her there for a few minutes whilst Naomi and I get the fuck out of here."

"Em-" Naomi tried to say something but Emily cut her off.

"We're leaving, Naomi," Emily said firmly and Naomi nodded.

"If that's what you want, love."

"No, you can't leave, Ems," Katie said almost desperately.

"Katie, I cant be with that woman in the same room and you fucking know it. So Naomi and I are leaving," Emily said.

Katie looked at her sister pleadingly.

"Please, Emsy, don't leave. I need you here tonight. Please." Katie looked at her girlfriend. "Eff, could you..."

Effy simply nodded, kissed Katie's forehead, whispered a short meaningful _'I love you, babe'_ in her ear and left them alone.

"We're gonna tell dad tonight and I can't fucking do it without you, Ems," Katie said and her sister's eyes widened in shock.

"You and Effy are coming out?" Emily asked.

"With the Senior Fitch Bitch here?" Naomi asked right after her wife.

"I fucking know that, Naomi. But it's been six fucking months. Everybody already knows, our friends, even your mum. I honestly don't give a fuck what she might think," Katie told her sister-in-law and Emily smiled at her proudly. "But I can't do it without you here, Ems. Both of you, 'kay?"

Emily sighed and Naomi answered for her.

"We'll stay, Katie." Both Emily and Katie looked at her, clearly surprised and Naomi focused her eyes on her wife. "We're staying. Katie's your sister and Effy's my best mate."

Emily's eyes watered slightly and smiled brightly at her wife. The blonde would never even consider not backing up their friends when they needed it. The redhead hadn't really thought about leaving her sister alone to deal with their mother, Katie was her sister after all, but it filled her with a great sense of pride at how her wife was willing to stand up to the Senior Fitch Bitch, aka Jenna Fitch, if it was necessary.

"'Course we're staying," Emily said and then looked at her sister, who looked incredibly relieved. "You better have booze 'cause I won't fucking stand her for long."

"Thank you, Ems. And you too, Naomi," Katie said honestly.

Naomi shrugged nonchalantly and then smirked.

"You said my name twice, wow, that's gotta be a record or something," the blonde teased and Katie rolled her eyes at her.

"Come back inside whenever you want to, 'kay?" Katie said and disappeared back inside, leaving the two lovers alone.

Emily flicked her now consumed fag away and so did Naomi. The redhead rested her head on her wife's chest and the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"We can do this, Em. Katie needs you right now and it's time your mother finally hears some truths."

Emily pulled apart and looked at her blonde wife with sheer determination.

"No holding back, Naoms. And we'll still tell Katie our surprise."

"Your mother's gonna have a stroke, babe."

"Like Katie said, I honestly don't give a fuck what she might think. If I wanna share my happiness with my family, then I will. Be a bitch, babe, it's a fucking turn on...when you're not being a bitch to me, that's it," Emily said mischievously and Naomi gave her a look of mock-hurt because she knew her wife was just joking.

Naomi reached out and caressed her wife's vibrant red hair whilst leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on Emily's lips.

"I love you and if you wanna do this, then I'm in." Naomi said against her wife's lips.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, love." Naomi pulled apart, entwined her fingers with Emily's and glanced at the door. "You ready?"

"Let's fucking do this."

The only two people who were talking were Gina and Rob. The eldest Fitch was talking about a new machine he was inventing and Gina was commenting from time to time, just to keep the conversation going. Everybody subtly looked at them as they entered, still holding hands, but nobody said anything. Jenna Fitch was sitting right next to her husband on the couch and certainly didn't acknowledge the presence of her youngest daughter and daughter-in-law although Rob did stop talking to stand up and give his daughter a warm hug. Effy simply looked at them from the opposite loveseat and only Naomi was able to recognize the nervousness in her unusually cool eyes...

"Nice to see ya, Emsy," Rob said as he hugged his daughter.

"You too, dad," Emily said before pulling away. Rob looked at his daughter-in-law with a nuclear white smile.

"Naomi, love. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Rob," Naomi responded with a small smile and a nod before sitting in the closest loveseat. Emily instantly smiled and sat on her wife's lap, not giving a shit about the daggers her mother's eyes were stabbing in her back.

Instantly the conversation went back to how it was before Emily and Naomi entered, with Ron telling them all about his new machine, Gina commenting from time to time and Effy nodded, not saying anything. _'Emily said no holding back,'_ Naomi thought and wrapped her arms around her wife's small but feminine hips (Naomi loved to nip them and leave tiny marks on them whilst making love), pulling the redhead more into her and Emily rested her head against hers. The tall blonde could feel Jenna Fitch's hate filled eyes looking at them, scolding and condemning but Naomi simply didn't care. If Emily didn't care, then she didn't either. Why would she? Naomi didn't need Jenna Fitch's approval to love Emily, she didn't even need Katie's although she cared about getting that one more because the brunette was Emily's twin, it was a completely different bound, even more important. Emily **DID** need her sister and Katie's approval. But Naomi wasn't going to apologize to Jenna for loving her daughter; she never did it and never would. The Senior Fitch Bitch (once years before Katie had been the Junior Fitch Bitch) sure as Hell didn't deserve a daughter like Emily, Naomi was sure of that. And Katie either. Jenna Fitch didn't deserve the daughters she had. What kind of mother raises their daughters to be a controlling bitch and a fucking doormat? _'Thank fuck they grew out of that,'_ Naomi thought and knew she wasn't the only one who was grateful for that.

Emily nestled herself in her wife's embrace and placed a loving kiss on Naomi's cheek, as if thanking her for being brave and the silent support. The redhead wasn't stupid, she knew her mother was watching every move but it was true what she had told Naomi, she didn't care anymore what Jenna Fitch thought or said. The woman had only showed her love when she wanted something from her. Jenna's love had always been for Katie, always for her...And it had taken years for both Emily **AND** Katie to understand that Jenna's love for the elder twin had only been a medium to shape her first born into a copy of herself. That was the main reason why Emily had gotten closer to her dad, because for Rob she'd always been _'Emsy'_, not Katie's twin. Her dad had always encouraged her to do the things she liked, had helped but never suffocated her or look down on her, even if the man was completely fitness obsessed. When twelve years old Emily had declared she one day wanted to be a writer, Rob had been the only one who hadn't laughed and call her a silly dreamer. Instead, Rob had simply said _'If you wanna be the best, love, you gotta work hard to be the best. You're a Fitch and can do anything you want, Emsy.'_ No, Emily had learnt the hard lesson a long time before and now was much happier, especially because she had one unique and totally awesome Gina Campbell. Her mother-in-law treated her like a daughter and gave her all the love she could take and more. Never judging, always listening and willing to offer a wise advice or simply a hug. And even share a spliff from time to time.

Emily looked away from her wife's eyes and saw her sister entering the room, sheer determination written all over her face. Katie looked around, noticing how the only two people talking were Rob and Gina, and how Jenna was glaring at her sister. The brunette twin's eyes met her girlfriend's and a tiny smile pulled at her lips.

"If you guys want to come. Dinner's ready," Katie said and everyone looked at her. The elder twin locked gazes with her twin and they didn't have to speak to understand what the other was thinking. It was going to be a long night...

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting around the table. Jenna had wanted to sit next to Katie but the elder twin had subtly put her foot down: she was in her usual place at the head of the table, Effy was sitting by her right hand and Gina was by her left; Emily was sitting on the opposite end of the table, with Naomi next to Effy. Jenna had no other option but to sit next to Gina so Rob could sit by Emily's right. The message was clear: Jenna Fitch did not put the rules in **Katie's** home and only her sister could question her.

To say dinner was tense it was an understatement. Nobody spoke, except for a few compliments to both Katie and Effy for the delicious food from almost everybody around the table. Nobody paid attention either to the subtle comment from Jenna that it was a **family** dinner and why Effy was there. Katie had shot a _'she's fucking family, period'_ and nobody else had commented.

Finally somebody said something and they all thought _'Bloody Hell'_ because it was Jenna...again...

"So, Katie darling, how is work?"

Katie took a long gulp from her wine glass to buy more time and then cleared her throat.

"Work is good. I'm working almost full time now planning an event for a club, it's the anniversary and they called me to plan the big party. We're still debating about the theme because they want everybody to wear costumes and shit."

"Back to the leopard print, Katiekins?" Naomi joked, not being able to help herself.

"Actually no, Naomi," Katie answered, making a special effort of saying the blonde's name and they all knew she did it on purpose. "The two main ideas we're debating about right now are a masquerade or carnival."

"Pulling out the Angel costume, Kay?" Emily asked her sister and Katie understood what she meant. The redhead could see the amusement written in her wife's eyes and even in Effy's. Emily knew they had made new memories with that costume, happy memories...

"No, Ems. That costume is saved in somewhere safe," Katie answered and glared at her sister. Under the table, the elder twin felt Effy softly squeeze her knee, remembering of the recent happy memories they had made around that costume and reassuring her that everything was okay. "Anyway, after that event I'm planning the birthday party for Emily's and Naomi's friend. We already talked a lot about it, it's gonna be huge."

"Jason contacted you? Told ya the lad had a lot of money and wanted something big, sis," Emily said.

"I know, he showed me his beach house where he wants to throw the party. It's a fucking mansion," Katie said, obviously impressed.

"Is **he** a friend from University, Emily?" Jenna asked her youngest daughter, acknowledging her presence for the first time in the whole evening. Every tensed at hearing Jenna put special emphasis on the word **he** and wondered if Emily was going to take the bait or not.

"Yes, mother. He and I shared several classes at Uni," Emily replied calmly, not looking at her mother.

But Emily knew what was coming and when Jenna opened her mouth to speak again, the redhead spoke first.

"He, his **boyfriend** Marcus and I became really good friends. We even went to Pride together. It was lovely," Emily said with fakest sweetest smile she could muster and then looked at her wife with a real smile. "We had such a wonderful time, didn't we, Nai?"

"Yes, we had a really good time, love," Naomi agreed, hiding her smirk with her wine glass. _'That __**had**__ to hurt like a bitch,'_ the blonde thought and mentally chuckled.

Nobody said anything after that, knowing the redhead had won the battle. But Jenna Fitch didn't know when to shut up and her next question made half of the occupants of the table to tense up.

"Katie darling, are you seeing anybody? Are you still seeing that adorable boy...How was his name?"

"I broke up with Andy over a year ago, mum. And he wasn't adorable, he was a fucking wanker," Katie replied dryly.

"There is no need-"

"In **my** home **my** friends and I talk however the fuck we want, mum," Katie cut her off with a firm tone.

Jenna Fitch: 0 Emily/Katie: 2

"And I am seeing somebody. Have been for a few months," Katie said, looking at her food.

Emily and Naomi shared a look. Katie couldn't possibly think about coming out during dinner, with so many knives at hand...The blonde reached under the table and grabbed her wife's hand. Emily smiled, not being able to help herself. Of course Jenna's voice brought them back to reality.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear. When are we going to meet him?" Jenna asked, once again putting emphasis on the **him**.

Emily eyed her sister careful, wondering what her twin would say. There were so many ways to answer a question like that.

"Sooner than you might think, mum," was Katie's short answer.

"So what does he do?" Jenna kept pressing up.

"Eeeh...They're a doctor...psychiatry, mum," Katie answered as honestly as she could.

Katie was saved from answering further questions by her dad's comment.

"As long as our Katie's happy then I don't care what they do," Rob said and grinned. For one micro second his eyes met Emily's and the fitness obsessed man winked at his youngest daughter.

'_Holy fuck, he knows already!'_ Emily thought her hand squeezed Naomi's hard.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, only the sound of the cutlery was heard around the flat. After they were done, Katie invited everyone to go back to the living room while she, Effy, Emily and Naomi took care of putting the leftovers in the fridge and washing the dishes.

"Tell me somebody brought at least one spliff, I bed of you," Emily muttered.

"I got a few in Katie's bedroom," Effy answered and gave her friend a small understanding smile.

Naomi closed the fridge door and cupped her wife's cheeks with her hands. Their eyes met and everything seemed to face away. For a moment there was no sister wanting to come out, there was no Jenna Fitch to ruin their night...there was just them, Emily and Naomi. Naomi and Emily...

Half an hour later they all were in the living room drinking tea (secretly the four girls had put some whiskey in their mugs) and some biscuits. Emily and Naomi were sitting back in the loveseat they had claimed as their own (just like Effy had done it with theirs at their house), Gina was sitting alone in the other loveseat and Katie and Effy had pulled two chairs from the dining room.

Emily looked at her sister. _'Poor Katie...Mother's so gonna blame me for this...Oh fuck it! We're not little girls anymore.'_

"Kay, I was thinking...Got any event to plan after Jason's party?" Emily asked and Naomi looked at her. The redhead looked away from her sister and right into her wife's eyes. The blonde's lips curled into a confident smile and nodded.

"I should check my planner. Why do you ask? Got any other rich friend's party to plan?" Katie joked and Emily looked back at her sister.

"What about your baby sister's and sister-in-law's wedding and subsequent mega-party?" Naomi asked nonchalantly and everybody looked at them. Katie's jaw hit the floor.

"Really? But you said you didn't..."

"I'll explain later, babes." Naomi said. "We wanna have a fucking mega-rave after it. What you say, Katiekins? Got time?"

"Fuck yeah. And if I don't, I'll fucking make it. Nobody else's planning my baby sister's fucking wedding," Katie jumped.

"Fuckin' mint, babes!" Naomi said, doing her best impression of her best mate Cook and Emily giggled.

"That's wonderful, girls. You kids let me know when and I'll be there," Rob told them with a big nuclear white smile.

His comment made his wife to look at him with a scandalized expression on her face.

"Rob!"

Everybody looked in direction of the couch, having forgotten for a moment that Jenna Fitch was there.

"Do you seriously plan to attend to that..." She couldn't even say the word. "Event?"

"I didn't miss the civil ceremony, love, I ain't gonna miss the second wedding," Rob told his wife.

Jenna scoffed.

"I can't believe you're going to go to that circus," Jenna scolded her husband.

Emily looked at her mother as if she was a disgusting bug.

"It's not a fucking circus, mother, it's our wedding," Emily snapped.

"You're not invited, anyway," Naomi added, not caring that Katie and Rob were there. She wasn't going to be nice and if Emily didn't mind, then why would she?

"Mum, you didn't even show up for their civil ceremony. You won't have to go to their second wedding," Katie added too.

Jenna laughed sarcastically.

"If you actually think I believe that lie, then-"

"A lie?" Emily snapped again. "You think our wedding was a lie?" The redhead yelled and stood up. She couldn't believe it! A part of her had thought that maybe with the wedding, Jenna would finally accept her relationship with Naomi but the biggest part of herself knew her mother would never change. "Are you fucking mental?"

"Emsy-" Rob tried to intervene but Emily cut him off.

"No, dad! She's saying our wedding was a fucking lie! You have got to be shitting me!" The redhead yelled louder and this time Naomi stood up and placed her hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Em, love, calm down," Naomi whispered to her wife.

"Naomi, I won't calm down!" Emily said, looking at her wife. "I won't let that fucking bitch keep talking shit, demeaning our life together and calling our wedding a fucking lie!"

Jenna stood up, fuming.

"Emily Fitch! I will not allow you to speak to me that way!"

"It's Campbell now, mother!" Emily snapped back. "I took Naomi's name," the redhead added and the colours drained from Jenna's face.

"No! You're not really married to that slag! You're lying!" Jenna snapped, venom dripping from her voice. "How can you wish to hurt your mother like this?"

"Hurt you? You have got to be shitting me, mother! You will never change!"

"You keep insisting with this nonsense, Emily. I can't approve you-"

"It's not nonsense! You think me being happy is nonsense? You think me being in love is nonsense? Go fuck yourself, mother!" Emily spat in her mother's face.

"Em, love," Naomi tried to again to calm her wife down but this time was cut off by her sister-in-law.

"Let her, Naomi." Katie shook her head at her sister-in-law. "She's gotta let it all out, babes."

"How dare you?" Jenna asked through gritted teeth.

"I dare because you are a shitty mother, you always were. You never gave me one fucking word of love unless you wanted something! You are fake! You like to play little fucking perfect family when you're just a controlling bitch! So YES! Go fucking yourself, mother!"

Jenna raised her hand and brought it down with force...Emily readied herself for the impact but it never came. Naomi had caught Jenna's wrist and was holding it with bruising strength.

"Jenna!" Rob stood up too and looked at his wife wide eyed.

"Mum!" Katie stood up too.

"Don't you dare touch her, you fucking bitch," Naomi hissed and shoved Jenna into Rob's arms. "You hurt her enough. Emily and I are married, whether you like it or not. If you can't pull your fucking head out of your fucking arse, then get the fuck out of our lives! We're certainly happier without you around! You don't deserve a daughter like her. Neither of them."

"You don't talk about my daughters like that! They're my daughters! Mine! Mine!"

"Listen to the way you're talking. They're not your property," Gina commented from the loveseat.

Jenna completely ignored what Gina had said and looked straight to her daughter.

"You are not my daughter. My daughter would never do this to me. If you don't stop this nonsense, then I only have one daughter."

"I don't need you in my life, mother. All these years I've had a mum, and that's Gina. She has been more of a mum to me than you have ever been," Emily shot back.

"Any mother would be proud to have somebody as wonderful as Emily and Katie as daughters," Gina said.

"And you don't have daughters at all, mum. You're losing us both," Katie said sadly.

"Katie, don't speak nonsense."

"If after so many years you can't accept Emily and who she loves...then you will never accept me," Katie said, her voice sounding strangely calm and Emily could see that behind her back, Katie was holding onto Effy's hand. "And who I love."

"Katie, darling, don't be silly. I'm sure your boyfriend's lovely."

"I never said I had a boyfriend, mum. I never said I was dating a boy."

Emily's, Naomi's, Rob's and Gina's eyes focused on Jenna, who's face showed confusion until dawned on her what her eldest child was saying. The burning furious eyes of Jenna Fitch glared at Effy, obviously understanding what was going on.

"No, no, no, not you, Katie. You were always my little girl."

"No, mum! You made me your fucking copy!" Katie snapped at her mother. "But I'm finally free. I am where I wanna be! I have my own business, I have friends who love me for me, I have my own home! And I am who I wanna be! I ain't YOU! And finally found somebody who sees me, the real me, and still loves me. Nobody ever made me fucking feel half of what Effy does."

"Katie, I know you want to be a supportive sister and I know all this time Emily's been taking a lot of the attention but you don't have to-"

"Shut the fuck up! Mum, I ain't like Emily. I will never hope you change your mind 'cause I know it ain't gonna happen. Truth is, you say I was always your little girl...you wanted to make me your fucking copy. And you stopped thinking of me as your little girl when I told you I couldn't have kids. THAT is the truth, mum!" Katie took a deep breath and then looked at her mother with so much hate pouring out from her eyes that it was a surprise Jenna didn't drop dead right there and then. "You can barely look at me any more since that day. So don't come now saying I'm your little girl."

"Katie, darling-"

"I'm happy, mum. And I won't take shit from you. I don't need you."

"This is all your fault!" Jenna spat at her youngest daughter. "I hope you are proud of ruining your sister's life!"

"You think I had anything to do with this? I didn't! And just so you know, I am fucking proud of my sister! Katie is amazing and you can't see it because you're too busy hating everything and everyone! I'm fucking proud of all the things she's done, alone, without your help. I'm fucking proud she found somebody to love and who loves her back, I don't give a shit that it's a girl! Of course I'm fucking proud of her!" Emily spat back.

Jenna shook her head several times but then she straightened her posture, set her jaw and looked from her eldest daughter to her youngest one.

"This is nonsense and when you see reason, you will come back."

"Jesus Fucking Christ, woman!" Gina snapped this time. "Are you even listening to yourself?" The eldest Campbell asked, horrified.

"Who do you think you are?" Jenna spat at Gina. The older blonde opened her mouth to answer her but she was beaten by the only person who hadn't spoken in the whole night.

"She's the woman who your daughters see as a mum, who gives them the maternal love and warm they need because you are uncapable of appreciating them," Effy finally spoke and her piercing blue eye bore holes into Jenna's. "You have got an idealized image of what a family is and you're so set in your ways that you can't see the fucking amazing family you already have. Your husband is a good man, and is even better for sticking by your side all these years despite the fact you treat him as a fucking doormat. The same way you always treated Emily. She's a beautiful person, a loyal friend and extremely brave for standing up for whom she is and who she loves. Maybe if you paid more attention to your son, you'd see he's a fucking twisted little perv that only thinks with his dick. And Katie..." Effy's eyes met her girlfriend's and softened up but when they looked back at Jenna, they were hard and cold again. "You have no fucking idea the wonderful daughter you have. She's fun, smart, caring, and loyal 'till death to those she loves. Katie's got a huge heart and you almost tainted it by trying to make her like you. For some reason she decided to put our differences aside in the past and become my friend. She fucking saved me. For some reason she loves me and I love her. She and I won't break up any time soon, Mrs. Fitch. So you either fuck off or get fucking over it because no one in this room will allow you to keep being a fucking bitch anymore."

Jenna kept glaring at her and Effy gave her a challenging arched eyebrow, daring her to continue. Nobody could resist the Stonem Glare though and Jenna Fitch was no exception.

"Rob, we're leaving." The woman turned around and stormed off towards the door. Rob sighed and rubbed his chin.

"I'll talk to her, girls. I'm sorry," Rob said and went after his wife.

They all stood in silence. Emily hugged her wife and Naomi wrapped her arms around her redhead's smaller body, kissing her head and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Thank you, Nai," Emily said.

"Don't thank me, you're my love, Em," Naomi whispered so only Emily would hear her.

Gina stood up and looked at them proudly.

"I'm so proud of you four," the eldest Campbell said with a beaming smile.

Emily and Naomi pulled apart and looked at Gina.

"It takes ovaries of steel to do what you did tonight, girls." Gina looked from Emily to Katie. "And I couldn't be any more proud of knowing such brave young women."

Emily took a step closer.

"I meant what I said, Gina. You have been a better mum these past few years than she ever was."

"Ems' right, Gina. You've become a fucking wonderful mum to us," Katie agreed.

"Well, I feel truly honoured that such wonderful gals like you two consider me their mum. Come here." Gina opened her arms and Emily hugged her right away. Katie hesitated. "Come on, love. You're family too, aren't you?"

Katie finally smiled and stepped closer, allowing Gina to wrap her other arm around her. Naomi smiled at the sight and her eyes met Effy's. Two sets of blue eyes held an entire conversation in one second, they both understood what'd happened that night. They all could finally move on without the stigmata of Jenna Fitch over their backs...they were all finally free...

Gina decided to let the girls alone to 'celebrate' on their own so Naomi had walked her to the door under her mother's request.

"Have a good night, mum. Thanks for coming," Naomi said but she knew her mother understood she was thanking her for everything. For caring, for offering her love to Emily and Katie, for always supporting then all...

Gina reached out and caressed her daughter's hair and cheek.

"I'm proud of you too, love. The way to stood up for your love tonight... I'm proud of you, Naomi," Gina said and Naomi smiled.

"I'm a Campbell, mum. We never back down, do we?" Was all Naomi said and winked at her mother.

Gina simply laughed, kissed her daughter's cheek and left.

-**Ms&MsCIII**—

An hour later the four girls were all chilling in the living room, drinking margaritas, pure tequila shots in between, and smoking spliffs.

"So, Camp- Babes, you never told me about the change of mind," Katie said, deciding to be nicer with her sister-in-law after the way she had stood up for her sister.

"The bastard of my grandfather died three months ago," Naomi replied and downed her shot, laughing at the burning sensation in her throat.

"You've got a grandfather? I thought you didn't have any family other than Gina," Katie said and her girlfriend squeezed her waist gently. "Shit. Sorry, didn't mean it that way," the elder twin apologized and her girlfriend placed a kiss on her neck.

"It's okay, Katiekins. No problem," Naomi said and shook her head. "I did have a grandfather. The last time I saw the fucking bastard I was 10 years old. Was a while after my dad left us. The old geezer was a fucking prick just like his son. But mum got a letter three months ago and blah, blah, blah, the geezer left me all his money and his house in Brighton."

"House? It's a fucking mansion. The old man was rich," Emily commented and giggled, totally stoned, taking another drag from her fourth spliff of the night. They had been extra permissive with the redhead and had let her smoke and drink as much as she wanted. God knew she needed to relax...

"I guess it is kinda big, yeah," Naomi shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't give a shit about it, I'm gonna sell it."

"It's near the beach?" Katie asked and Naomi frowned at her, confused. "The house."

"Yeah, it is. Has its own private beach and shit, I think."

"Babes, then it'd be fucking perfect for the wedding!" Katie exclaimed. "Sell it after!"

"And we can have a beach party," Effy smirked and Katie giggled at her girlfriend.

Naomi seemed to think about it. Katie was right with that, the property included a private beach and shit, the backyard was huge enough to make a mega-rave and if the weather was cold, they could easily move everything inside, to the huge ballroom...

"Nai, that'd be fucking perfect! Imagine that, the wedding taking place at sunset...the beach. It'd be so romantic, baby," Emily hurried to say, looking like a little girl who had just gotten a puppy for her birthday.

"Em, no more weed for you, babe. Makes you a bigger sap than you already are," Naomi joked but big hopeful brown eyes looked at her, begging her, imploring her, promising so many rewards, which mostly included a bed, if she agreed... "Okay, okay, babe. If you want the whole beach and sunset crap, then you got it."

Emily actually squealed and threw herself on top of her wife, placing kisses all over her face while crying out happily 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' repeatedly. Naomi laughed but she was wondering why the redhead was reacting like that...it took her a second to remember what Emily had told her once during that summer in Goa. _'I love the beach, there isn't a more romantic place in the world. I always dreamt in getting married in the beach at sunset,'_ the redhead had said. It all made sense right then and there...

"You don't have to thank me, babe. You just say what you want and you'll have it."

Emily smiled hugely and kissed her wife with all the love she had. Naomi had remembered! She'd seen it in her eyes!

"Christ! Can you fucking stop it for one night? Fucking keep it in your pants, please!" Katie barked but she was laughing.

The two girls blushed slightly and sat up straight again, much to the amusement of Katie and Effy.

Effy smirked and looked at her girlfriend.

"I can take care of planning the hen party," the blue eyed brunette offered and her eyes sparkled dangerously.

Katie smirked bigger than Cheshire Cat...

"Great idea, babe. You take Campbell and I'll take Emsy," Katie said, the huge Cheshire Cat grin still plastered on her face.

"Whoa, wait? What? No, no party," Naomi interrupted her friends.

"We already talked about this and we don't want a hen party," Emily added.

Effy looked almost surprised but Katie looked indignant, as if somebody had killed her puppy.

"Come on, Emsy! You have got to have a hen party!" Katie argued but her sister shook her head. "A wedding experience ain't complete without one, babes!"

"We're not havin' a traditional wedding, are we?" Emily argued back.

"Besides we don't know many girls aside from you two and Panda so it'd be pointless and stupid," Naomi pointed out.

"Come on!" Katie wasn't above begging if it meant they agreed to a hen party...

"It could be a joined hen party. Just the fives of us," Effy suggested.

Emily and Naomi locked gazes, having a whole silent conversation in two seconds.

"Two conditions," Naomi finally told her friends.

"What's that, Naomi?" Katie asked, trying to sound sweet as fucking pie but Naomi rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law.

"It'll take place at our house a few days before the ceremony," Emily spoke first.

"And absolutely no...Under no circumstances there will be stripers, of any kind or gender or whatever...Bring booze, drugs, whatever the fuck you want but no stripers," Naomi spoke next.

"Come on! We've got more class than that, Campbell!" Katie said and rolled her eyes but stopped and looked at her girlfriend. "You weren't thinking about stripers, were you, babe?"

"It can be fun," Effy replied coolly and shrugged.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a filthy pig sometimes, Eff," Katie scolded.

"If I remember correctly, you like it when I'm a filthy pig," Effy told her girlfriend with an arched eyebrow and a filthy smirk.

"EFF!" Katie blushed – Yes, Katie Fucking Fitch blushed in public – with her girlfriend's words. Naomi couldnt help herself and burst out laughing.

"That's something I didn't wanna hear," Emily muttered and smacked her wife's arm for laughing. "Stop it."

Naomi stopped and gave her wife a mock-glare.

"Am tellin' ya, spousal abuse!"

The four friends started laughing and kept chatting for a couple more of house before deciding to hit the sack. Effy left first, after saying good night to her friends.

Katie stood up and looked at Emily and Naomi seriously.

"Just wanted to say thanks, 'kay?" Katie focused her eyes on Emily's. "It'll be a fucking honour to plan your wedding, sis."

"You're my sister, Kay. I wouldn't trust anybody else," Emily said and gave her sister a warm hug. Katie squeezed her tightly before pulling apart and the elder twin's eyes met Naomi's. "**Had** to do something right from time to time, Campbell," shot with a smirk, knowing her sister-in-law would get it.

"Love you too, Katiekins," Naomi said and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Katie muttered and rolled her eyes before walking away. The elder twin stopped in the doorway and looked back at them. "If you shag in **my** spare bedroom, do me a fucking favour and change the fucking sheets in the morning. Just leave 'em in the bathroom, yeah?" And with that said, Katie was gone...

"Em, your sister is always so lovely. I think I'm in love with her," Naomi commented sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Emily wrapped one arm around Naomi's waist and grinned mischievously.

"Too bad 'cause you're fucking stuck with me, Naomi Campbell," Emily said cheekily and smirked. "And I ain't lettin' you go."

Naomi wrapped one arm around Emily's waist and pulled her wife's smaller body against hers.

"Well, that's great 'cause you're fucking stuck with me too, Emily Anne Campbell."

"And there's nowhere else I rather be, baby," Emily whispered, her natural husky voice getting impossibly huskier. "I love you, Nai."

"I love you too, Em..."

-**Ms&MsCIII**—

**Wow, that was long... LOL...Anyway, hope you liked it and thank you ALL who had reviewed and have added my one-shots to their favorite list... **


End file.
